An autosteroscopic or 3D display usually presents an observer with images with parallax from individual right and left eye viewpoints. In one method of an autostereoscopic display, right eye and left eye viewpoints are alternatively displayed. The method of displaying alternating left eye and right eye images in a temporally controlled left, right, left, right, . . . sequence, at a sufficiently high frame rate to produce an essentially flicker-free 3D image is know for CRT displays and 3D glasses and is commercially available from, for example, eDimensional and CrystalEyes.
Previously known techniques of flicker-free operation for an autosteroscopic liquid crystal display (i.e., LCD) specify a relatively slow speed image sequence, for example, 24 frames per second and achieve visually flicker-free operation by displaying the autostereoscopic image pairs more than twice. These known techniques also incorporate a method of improving the response time of the LCD panel teaching gradation value conversion and/or feed-forward drive compensation.